


Interrupted

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager-centric, Eremin - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Making Out, Side Rivamika, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I knowww this is cliche as heck but how about the boys having a nice makeout sesh and they get walked in on by like jean or levi or mikasa or someone idk ty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Eren was having a pretty bad day so far. First he got pushed into a pile of mud by Connie, then he got in trouble with Levi for being so filthy. Long story short, he was sentenced to cleaning the stables. Eren sighed as he scrubbed, hands coming close to bleeding. Out of all things he had to do, it was this.

"Eren!"

Eren whipped his head around at the familiar voice. The sweet blonde ran over to him with buckets of water and a big smile on his face. Eren's eyes softened as he awaited for his best friend to arrive. Armin could brighten his day even if he was having the worst. And today definitely counted as one of those.

"Hey Armin! What're you doing here?" Eren asked, noticing that Armin was without his jacket and wore a cleaning mask.

"I asked the Captain if I could help you. I even volunteered!"

Armin sure was something else. Eren chuckled, lightly nudging Armin's shoulder. Armin giggled, that carefree, beautiful giggle before turning to the wall to accompany Eren in his struggle to get it clean. Everyone knew that Levi was a complete clean freak and anything that wasn't sparkling could make the Corporal bust a nut.

"Armin… You're so cute. You know that?"

That made Armin pause, eyes blown wide. Eren didn't just say that, right? He must be hearing things. Armin gulped, turning his head towards Eren only to find the brunette smirking at him. Armin shivered when Eren ran a hand down Armin's back, light and teasing.

"E-Eren…" Armin moaned, trying to stifle other noises that may come out. Eren chuckled darkly, leaning over to take Armin's earlobe between his lips. Eren was teasing, tugging lighting and sucking harshly. Armin felt another moan bubble from within him. Eren could always turn Armin into a flustered mess with just a few small touches. Armin always felt embarrassed for being so sensitive. Though he wasn't complaining. It started off slow, Eren pressing his lips against the blonde's, earning a muffled groan from Armin.

"Mmm… Armin.."

Eren kissed Armin deeper with more meaning behind it. His tongue slipped into Armin's mouth, starting a battle for dominance. Though Eren didn't see it as battling for dominance, he saw it more as dancing. Their tongues played with each other in Armin's mouth. It had the blue eyed male weak in the knees. With Armin distracted, Eren started to push the boy backwards until he was pressed against the wall with a firm hand against his chest. Armin whimpered and gasped, pleasure pooling low in his belly.

"E-Eren…. Please." Armin begged. Eren smirked, sliding his hand down the blonde's chest, just brushing his hand against the bulge in the front of Armin's pants.

"You're hard for me already, Armin? I've only been kissing you…." Eren chuckled, peppering kisses against Armin's neck before crashing his lips against Armin's once more. Armin would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Eren holding him up. God, did he want Eren so badly. The feelings were mutual. Unknown by them, however, their make out was about to be cut short.

The door burst open, not even giving Armin or Eren a chance to break apart. Corporal Levi and Mikasa were standing there, looking quite shocked at the scene. Armin's eyes caught Levi's and he nearly pissed himself, pushing Eren away with the strength of a hundred men, and tried to sink into the wall.

"Jaeger… Arlert…" Levi growled in a low tone, glaring at the brunette and blonde.

"S-Sir… We were just-" Armin tried before Levi raised a hand with little interest.

"Save it, Arlert. I would love to sit here and watch you struggle for an explanation of why Jaeger's tongue was so far down your throat that he was playing tonsil hockey. But we both know you two were going to try and get your rocks off, unaware of me and Ackerman coming through the door. Just be lucky you never hit second base before Ackerman and I got here." Levi spoke, surprisingly, calm. Mikasa, on the other hand, looked ready to murder Armin for touching her adopted brother. Mikasa glared a thousand daugers at Armin who shrank behind Eren in fear. When Mikasa tried to approach the duet, Levi grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out. Mikasa began to protest, wanting to keep her brother pure. However, Levi could care less if Eren fucked ass or got his ass fucked. When Mikasa and Levi were outside, Mikasa was prepared to protest once again but Levi shut her up with a quick kiss the lips that stunned the black haired girl to no extent.

Eren and Armin weren't the only ones making out that afternoon that soon lead to so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the ereminficsonly blog on Tumblr! :D
> 
> Well I did another prompt. Woot! Hopefully I didn't do too badly. Tell me what you guys think. I even added a tad Rivamika for my mama, Nary! :D (xD) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
